Sins: Part Two: The Forbidden
by HyperHellFire
Summary: Same characters, Same hex, Same old Cyn... Or is she? Steve is given a disk by Nina who made a deal with Cyn, but is Nina in on something else, or is someone using all of them? New:Epilogue .:COMPLETE:.
1. Concert Death

…………….All lyrics belong to Eminiem……………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1:

Concert Death

"It's been over about two years and I've experienced a lot. And I've calmed a bit, but not by much. It might seem that I'm all subtle and humble now but it's really the opposite. But thinking about the past makes me wonder, and look forward to seeing everyone at the Tournament again, but this time.... This time, I'll be the fighter, not the party crasher. But I never really knew what happened to Jin. I remember passing his black belt test and promising to come back one day. He made me promise to come back. To come back and defeat him. After that he disappeared. I never saw him again. But something tells me he'll be at the tournament. I know he will. And it won't be pretty. There is something... Something that he's hiding. I could feel it then.... And I can feel it now. He's coming back. He's gonna come back bigger, better, and more powerful than ever, and I don't think he's after the prize. But I will be there. I will watch him. And I will fight him.... To make sure he's never alone. Like I was."

"Wow. I never knew." Tony's brown eyes widened, and he scratched the back of his head. The tall girl nodded, her waist-length red-faded-to-black hair falling slightly.

"You never asked." She said, looking out of the dark hotel business like window. Tony sighed,

"Cyn, look. I know you've been betrayed, hunted, cursed, and-" The girl suddenly whipped around, hair cutting through the air like the blade of a sword, blue eyes cold as ice.

"No you don't." She cut him off, "You don't. You never will, Tony. Never." She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Tony walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cyn..." the twenty year old boy sighed. Cyn looked up.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I shouldn't have said it. I forgot you were an orphan too..." Cyn shook her head. Tony cracked a smile and ran a hand through his frosted tipped black hair spiked in all different directions.

"Don't sweat it. I know he was like a big bro to you and that's why you're worried about him." He played with a few strands of her hair before looking back into her face. "You should get some sleep for the show tomorrow." Cyn nodded as Tony smiled and walked towards the door. He opened the door and turned before walking out, " 'Night." Cyn nodded.

" 'Night." He turned and closed the door, leaving the girl to her sleep. The electric blue of her eyes shined through the darkness as she turned the light out and opened a window to the cool night air of Tokyo, Japan and its streets. Cyn sat in the windowsill of her hotel room.

"I'm coming for you. And there's nothin' you can hide..."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cause sometimes you feel tired, you feel weak, when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up. But you gotta search within you, find that inner strength and just pull that shit out of you, and get that motivation not to give up. And not be a quitter no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse. " Cyn said, speaking into the microphone, the crowd screamed, "Till I collapse I'm spillin' these raps long as you feel 'em, till the day, that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killin' em. Cuz when I am not, then I'ma stop pinnin'em and I am not hip-hop and I'm just not sin 'em subliminal thoughts, when I'ma stop sendin' em, women are caught in webs, spin 'em and hock venom, adrenalin shots of penicillin could not get the illin' to stop, amoxacillin's just not real enough. The criminal cop killin', hip-hop villain a minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners your comin' with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed ya the spirit of God lives in us you hear it a lot, lyrics to shock. Is it a miracle or am I just product of pop fizzin' up? Fa shizzel my wizzel, this is the plot listen up, you bizzels forgot, slizzel does not give a fuck,"

"Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out, till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out, I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse. Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out," Tony sang, as chorus.

"Until the roof...."

"Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth"

"The roof comes off"

"Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out,"

" Until my legs"

"I'ma rip this shit till my bones pull out."

"Give out from underneath me" Cyn switched, "Music is like magic, there's a certain feeling you get when you're real and you spit an people are feelin' ya shit. This is your moment and every single minute you spend tryin' to hold on to it, cuz you may never get it again so while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can and when your run is over just admit when it's at its end Cuz I'm at the end of my wits with half the shit gets in, I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in It goes Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outkast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me But in this industry, I'm the cause of a lot of envy so when I'm not put on this list, the shit does not offend me. That's why you see me walkin' around like nothin's bothering me, even though half you people gotta fuckin' problem with me you hate it but you know respect you got to give me. The press's wet dream like Bobby an Sidney, Late hit me..." Cyn rapped, She opened her mouth to sing but suddenly a few gunshots were heard. A few people fell dead in the crowd. The audience screamed and went crazy. Cyn looked around franticly. Tony dropped to the floor, blood spilling out unto the metal. "Tony!" She dropped the microphone and ran to him. Another gunshot was heard and Cyn jumped back. She stared at the bullet hole in the metal stage where she was about to step. 'They're not aiming for my head...' She looked up and spotted guys dressed in all black with a sniper gun. Cyn clenched her fist and ran to Tony.

"Eh, don't worry about me... They got my leg, man. Shit it hurts."

"Someone get a GOD-DAMNED AMBULANCE!" Cyn screamed. Another gunshot was fired and she grasped her arm. "DAMMIT!" She screamed. Cyn clenched her teeth, "Get to the hospital. I've got business to handle..." Cyn jumped and ran into the crowd. More gunshots fired and people fell dead onto the ground. 'It's mass murder. I wonder... Wait... they were already firing into the crowd... Who...' Cyn thought was more people fell. A blue and gold streak flashed by. Cyn stopped, her eyes narrowed. 'Kazama...?' She took off running in the same direction.


	2. Buddha Chains

Chapter 2:

Buddha Chains

The gunshot sound still rang in her ears as she dodged in and out of people, her strange colored hair earning her more weird looks from the Japanese civilians. Cyn breathed heavily. She hadn't run this much since she trained with Jin. 'Ah.. The good ol' days.' She suddenly got an adrenaline rush and began to catch up to the figure. It jetted down the alleyway and Cyn followed. She rounded the corner and found nothing but a dead end. She scanned the ground and the nearby trash and dumpster.

"Shit." She looked around. A fast blue streak ran by on the hanging clothesline. Cyn caught glimpse. 'Only Jin is that balanced, who the hell.... Has to be Kazama.' Cyn jumped and caught a hold of the railing of the iron metal stairs leading up the side of the building. She jumped after the blue figure and tackled him on the rooftop. The figure wrestled and threw her a few feet away. The figure stood up, his back towards her. Black hair shining in the light.

"You are a strong one." The voice was much deeper than she remembered, or did she remember? He turned, taking his sunglasses off, revealing a crimson glowing eye. Cyn gasped and looked at the ground.

"OH! I'm sorry, I though you were-"

"Kazama, Jin." he cut her off. He took the sunglasses and put them back on, tossing a piece of paper into Cyn's face. By the time she pulled it down, he was gone. Cyn unfolded the paper and looked at it.

"Iron Fist Tournament 4? Hmm..." With that she took off down the building and to the tournament. 'This says it started yesterday.... he's probably in the finals... who was that? They look almost exactly alike... almost.. No bangs... I hope Jin's not fucking with me... and playing some weird prank... cause he doesn't look right without his bangs.' Cyn thought as she ran. She skidded into the entrance and watched. The fights took forever and Cyn spotted a certain red headed Korean.

"Hwoarang!" The red head looked over in her direction and raised a red orange eyebrow as if he didn't recognize her. She fumed inside her head. She walked over to him. "Hwoarang Doo San."

"Who are you, lil' missy?"

"Cyn, you asshole." Hwoarang's eyes became wide.

"C-CYN?! What the fuck?! I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know... and WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLIN' 'LIL MISSY'. Get it? Got it? Good." Cyn stated. Hwoarang chuckled.

"Nice to see you too." Hwoarang ruffled the girl's hair. She stuck her tongue out. Cyn glanced around,

"Hey, you seen Jin?" Hwoarang shook his head.

"Naw. Not since his last fight with that Steve dude."

"Who won?"

"Kazama."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know but he's supposed to be fighting Kazuya Mishima right now, but no one can find him."

"WHAT?! He's missing?! Aww, come-on, he NEVER misses a fight!"

"It's true. I can't find him anywhere, he had better not chickened out."

"No... Think there's more to this. I'm gonna go find him."

"Alright do what you want, but be careful what you do." The redhead went back to doing whatever he was in his head. Cyn nodded and sneaked down backstage of the arena. She followed the hallway and back into the restricted areas of the Mishima Property. Cyn pulled her hair back into a bun and pulled her hood up. The darkness was just enough to hide her from passing guards. She heard voices in Japanese and stopped to look around the corner slowly. 'Heihachi... and Kazuya?! I thought... I've gotta check this out.' Cyn slipped through the doors after the two before they closed. She sneaked silently behind a large column. 'My god.... JIN!' She spotted him hanging from chains in front of a giant golden Buddha statue. 'JIN!' inside her little girl screamed for her close brother-like figure. The two exchanged words in Japanese and Cyn was only able to catch a few words. Kazuya raised his arm and a strange purple glow emitted from his hand. Cyn stared at the three, wide-eyed and afraid to get caught. Dark markings appeared upon Jin's forehead and chest. They snaked down his nose and past his pants line. Cyn's heart stopped. 'What is he doing to Kazama-sensei?!' Jin suddenly woke up. He looked around franticly and pulled on the chains. They broke and the Japanese man fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Cyn opened her mouth to scream, but thankfully nothing came out. Jin launched himself at Kazuya and Heihachi. Cyn couldn't move as she watched Kazuya and Heihachi both jump Jin. Jin knocked Kazuya out and grabbed Heihachi. Cyn found her legs and ran out, her bun coming undone down to her shoulders, jumping over Kazuya's unconscious form and getting close to Jin's eyesight before he could kill Heihachi. Jin's eyes grew wide and mumbled,

"Mother?" Cyn couldn't understand his low Japanese. Instead of seeing Cyn he saw his mother. He turned back to Heihachi. "Thank mot- Kazama Jun." Black ebony wings burst from his back as he dropped Heihachi. With that he flew through the ceiling, feathers falling everywhere. Cyn stopped near the hole and looked up. 'Kazama-sensei..... What's goin' on?' She held her hand out and a black feather fell softly into it. She looked at it, confused and strangely afraid. Something suddenly grasped her ankle and Cyn jumped back, pulling it with her.....


	3. Paul's Hands

Chapter 3:

Paul's Hands

Cyn was surprised to see Heihachi, grasping her tightly around the ankle, one eye open and the other shut due to pain. Cyn tried to snatch her ankle back but only succeeding in pulling him with her. She kicked him with her other leg, but Heihachi only grunted. He rolled onto his back and pulled her down onto the floor, tossing her over and pinning her to the floor. This happened too fast for Cyn and she knew she had already tread too far. Heihachi snarled. The next thing she knew, Heihachi was curled up onto the floor a few feet away clutching his stomach in pain. Cyn looked up and saw a tall dark Japanese man, scarred from head to toe wearing only a pair of training pants. 'It's him..... That dude...'

"Are you going to sit there like a moron or get out of here?" The man's deep voice almost growled. Cyn hesitated for a moment before jumping to her feet and out off the door, not looking back until she had reached the tournament stadium. Cyn rounded the corner and collided with someone, knocking her down.

"WOAH! BLIMELY! Are you alright?" Cyn looked up into the face of a blonde haired blue eyed Britain that was easy to see in the streetlamp. "Cyn? Hey hey! It IS you! Most sorry 'bout that." He held out his hand. Cyn grasped it shakily and stood up. "Eh? Eh, Cyn?"

"Sorry Steve I... uh.... was in a hurry." She finished all too quickly.

"You're shakin'. Is somethin' the matter?"

"Uh... no. Just-Just running that's all."

"Eh, you hate ta run. There's somethin' up isn't there?"

"Busted..." Cyn mumbled, "I... Someone attacked me and I got away. That's all, really!"

"Someone attacked you? Oh, bloody hell.... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Hey Steve do me a flavor will ya?"

"Uh, strawberry? Or vanilla?" Cyn glared and Steve chuckled.

"...... Anyway. Could ya stop by the hospital an' check on Tony? I'm really worried an' I don wanna show up if I've got someone on my trail."

"Gotcha, mate. But you gotta keep in touch wit' me and talk to Paul, he might be able to help. Oh yeah, watch ya back and if ANYTHING happens, make sure ya not alone, mate." With that Steve Fox, the blonde British boxer made his way down Sakura Street and across to Yurei Drive.

Half an hour later, Cyn's heart had stopped pounding so rapidly in her ears but she was still uneasy. The darkness seemed to give her a bit if a problem with walking straight to where Paul might be. Cyn became insecure and hasty. This wasn't her. This wasn't her at all. She was always safe in the streets especially at night, but why was this changing now? 'Where could Paul be..... Maybe Lei will know.' Cyn reassured herself, but that was cut short. She hit the ground scraping her arm, a dull pain in her cheek. Cyn growled and looked up to see a bit more Tekken-shu than she bargained for. 'Make sure ya not alone...' Cyn smirked and jumped up quickly, starting a leap down the dark and damp alleyway. Gunshots fired and voices of order were heard as well as footsteps. Her ears were full of gunshots as she rounded the corner at full speed skidding in her tennis shoes on the hard asphalt, making an illusion of dust or smoke. She looked side to side for anything recognizable. Amidst all the darkness, Cyn spotted a blonde man walking out of a bar. 'Paul? Oh Lord, I hope that's Paul.' Cyn glanced back, a seemingly wrong thing to do, as a bullet scrapped the side of her head and one into her side. Her feet slipped beneath her as she grasped her side, the denim jeans tore at the knee causing her to bleed. She pulled herself to start running again but only stumbled. Cyn looked up, she desperately needed help, her vision started to blur.

"Paul!" She called out hopefully before she collapsed on the ground from a shot to the leg. Gunfire went on, a moment passed before she felt someone pick her up wholly and run. The moments of pressure and the sound of rushing footsteps soon quieted and she was laid down against the wall of a back alleyway. Cyn opened her eyes, the visions of memories and sight blended well.

"Cyn. Cyn, come on girl, wake up." the gruff voice sounded all too familiar.

"P-Paul?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right. It's me, Paul. Look, I need ya ta hang in there, ok? Ok? Can ya do that?" Cyn nodded. "What's been goin' on? Heard you call me out right 'fore those dudes came."

"I... was attacked.... Jin.... Kazuya... Steve... get you... can't fight alone....." Cyn stumbled through her words.

"Yo, snap outta it, Cyn. Calm down. Now what happened?"

"Jin...disappeared. I went to search.... fight... big fight... three, Jin and Kazuya.... Strange things... Heihachi.. I ran... Bumped into Steve.... told me to get to you... not to fight alone." She breathed best she could. Paul nodded.

"Yeah, those Mishima folks always up to stuff. Wouldn't surprise me if one of 'em was the Devil." Cyn shook her head in exhaustion. "Well, kid, you're in my hands now. Gotta get you somewhere safe." Paul picked her up again and set off behind the buildings.


	4. Help

Chapter 4:

Help

"There ya go." Paul finished bandaging Cyn up. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Paul." he smiled but it faded quickly.

"Eh, by the look o' those dudes... They won't be givin' up anytime soon." Paul sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair that was flowing freely. Cyn scratched lightly at the bandage on her head. "We've gotta find Steve and Lei. They'll help. Maybe Marshal will too if he's not busy knocking his 'unappreciative customers' out." He gave a soft chuckle. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah...." Cyn stood up and dusted off her clothes, ignoring the sharp pain of glass in her knees. Paul glanced from side to side and snorted. Cyn spotted Steve and Lei waving to them from the other side of the street and crossed over to them with Paul, who them told them what had happened so far.

"So what did those eh, Mishimas do to ya?" Steve was almost afraid to ask. Cyn grunted but it sounded more like an uninvited squeak.

"I, uh..."

"Got in their 'family business' eh?" Paul asked, knowingly.

"Yeah, you could say that." Cyn limped behind Paul, keeping a look out for anyone behind or beside them.

"Yeah, well.... Don't go meddlin' too much, ya hear?" Cyn shot him a look of curiosity.

"Why?" She had never really asked why before but figured if it had to do with Jin she had to find out, ' ...or I'll die of curiosity' she thought. Paul and the others began to walk down the street.

"Curiosity kills the cat." Lei grinned. Cyn stuck her tongue out at him and pouted.

"I'm not a cat. And why? Before I begin ta sound like a broken record."

"'Cause the last one to do it is now dead. Poor woman. She was a sweet girl too. Sweet and pure. Like an angel almost. 'Cept she could kick ya ass in a sec. ya catch me?" Cyn nodded.

"Come-on Blondie, who was it?" Paul sighed then gave Cyn a glace before looking into the blank dark sky.

"Jun." Cyn pondered for a moment. "Jun Kazama. Jin's mother." Cyn inhaled sharply.

"What happened to her?" 'Whoa man.... no wonder Jin never said anything about himself.... he probably blames himself for it. Damn. Wish this wasn't so surprising.' Cyn let her breath loose but the tension in her stomach grew.

"I donno. Jin doesn't talk about it. Especially not to me. Personally I've never even said so much as a 'Hi' or an exchange of solemn words. Only seen him at the Tournaments ya know. She kinda just disappeared. All he said was she died. Well ya know." Paul sighed, "The most kindest person I've ever come in contact. Knew over fourteen languages and spoke 'em fluently. Worked for the WWF, World Wildlife Federation. Loved the forest, animals, and all things pure ya know. MY question is, how did she ever come to get involved with that Mishima." Paul growled. "Damned Kazuya."

"You just-you just said 'Kazuya'... right?" Cyn stuttered. Paul nodded. "I-I saw him. In the Temple-with Heihachi-and Jin!!" She exclaimed.

"Wait! Did Kazuya attack you?!" He grasped her by the shoulders. "If he did I swear-"

"Paul! No he-he......" Cyn paused and added quietly, "He saved me." Paul's hand dropped.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. Tell me you're playin' a joke, Cyn."

"No, he... did. He saved me from Heihachi."

"He most have a motive or somthin'-"

"No, I'm sure-"

"Listen here!" Cyn hushed. Paul was breathing heavily. "Kazuya Mishima doesn't just go around saving people. He ruined their lives and killed a lot of them. He is a ruthless coward-"

"I don't think so!" Cyn spoke the words as they came to her mind, "You wanna know what I think?! No? Well, guess what? You're gonna hear what I gotsta say! I think there's more ta this than WE think and/or know, ya got me, Blondie?" Paul listened. He didn't agree, but for the sake that he valued Cyn as a daughter, he listened. "I think there is more ta this than meets the eye. And I'ma gonna get ta the bottom o' it."

They hadn't noticed that they had made it all the way to the coffee shop that was half a mile from their destination.

"Couldn't help but over hear your conversation." Cyn stopped and looked at the shadowy figure out of the streetlight.

"What of it?" Cyn asked, the street tactics coming back better than ever. The man stood up straight, he was a little over six feet three inches, Cyn guessed, and had the form of a bodybuilder only his waist looked flexible.

"You wish to find Kazama, Jin." He pointed to her hand. Cyn arched an eyebrow and opened her fist. She was surprised to find she was still holding the black feather. Cyn looked back at the man quickly. Something about the man was vaguely familiar.

"How did you know..?" Cyn choose her words carefully. He ignored her.

"You don't agree with her," he said to the others. Steve went to say something but the man cut in, "You don't." It silenced them all. "You are supposed to stick together are you not? You are-what you call 'friends'-are you not?"

"That's right. I'm sticking behind her all the way." Steve said. Lei nodded.

"Me too."

"What's it to ya anyways?" Paul suddenly got agitated.

"You would do anything to make sure she and everyone she cared for stay alive would you not?"

"Oh, for the bloody love of frigging fags, o' course we would." Steve said sincerely although his choice of profanities was... well, a bit... strange.

"Then you shall stay as far away from her as possible." The tall dark man stepped from the shadows and into the streetlight.

"KAZUYA MISHIMA!!" Paul growled loudly in anger. The man merely glanced at him through his sunglasses. 'Nice ray-bans man.' Cyn thought. Paul went to lunge at him.

"Don't." Cyn held her arm in front of him.

"Smart move."

"What do ya want?"

"Some things are not meant to have."

"Stop speaking in god-damned circles." Kazuya made no noise or anything to show he had heard her. "Fine. Lemme rephrase that. What do you want, that has to do with me?"

"You shall see."


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5:

Confrontation

"You will see." Cyn gave Kazuya a strange look.

"Why did you save me?" Cyn asked. Paul grit his teeth and clenched his fists as Kazuya folded his arms.

"I... didn't." He answered.

"You know you're worse than Jin-"

"I am the original." Cyn's eye twitched and the man smirked. "Speak of the Devil...." He grinned, "My son will be expecting you."

"What?"

"What you have seen has angered them both. I feel it."

"Both? What the hell are you talking about??" Cyn was almost over the edge with Kazuya's twisted way of talking that was way too ominous compared to Jin's.

"You understand, yet you cannot see."

"Dammit, Mishima! Tell me in English you Baka!" The Japanese grinned.

"To venture into enemy territory, is to ask for death, but of course... YOU already know that." He grinned and walked away into the darkness.

"What the fuck..?" Cyn was now extremely confused.

"He said, 'Watch where you walk'." Paul hissed through his teeth.

"Watch where you walk? Like..... Watch your back kinda thing?"

"Yeah..." Paul sighed and let all the tension out. Cyn looked at the black feather in her hand and rubbed it lightly. 'It's still soft... Still cooled... Kazama-sensei?'

"Hey, guys?" Steve and Lei looked at her and Paul made a noise that in dignified he was listening, "I got an errand to run."

"Goin' ta see Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, yeah... Tony." Her eyes didn't leave the feather. "Uh, see ya!" She said as she waved and walked around the corner, heading west.

"Hey, Steve?" Lei said.

"Yeah?"

"The hospital, that way," Lei stated and pointed the opposite direction, his English a little bit off as usual.

"Oh." Steve looked back at the corner and laughed, "The crazy bugga."

"She's goin' ta try and find Jun's boy." Lei nodded at Paul's statement. Steve looked thoughtful,

"You think she'll be all right alone?" The three boys paused then in unison said,

"Nah."

"Wanna catch a drink?" Paul asked.

"Is it running?" Steve asked, Paul smacked his forehead at the other blonde's oblivious British statement.

"Let's get a beer." Paul replied stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked towards the bar, the other two following.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'I know you're here...' Cyn searched through the darkness of the temple, finding her way by feeling the walls. The girl found her way into a large room, dimly lit only by two candles that made the giant golden Buddha statue glow and sparkle in the dark. She approached the statue and ran her fingers over part of the leg.

"What did you see....?" Cyn jumped and whirled around at the sound of Jin's voice only.... it had a strange demonic twist.

"Nothing." She said.

"Lies.." he hissed only his frame could be seen in the dark. "Lies!" Jin lashed out from the dark and grasped her wrist twisting it up and peeling her fingers apart to reveal the black feather. "Lies..." Cyn looked up and was unable to tear her eyes from his red ones. "You...."

"Kazama-sensei! I-"

"Your pathetic master is not here. He is dead to you."

"No, Jin! Don't do this! I know you can hear me! I-" Jin threw the girl to the ground, breaking three her ribs.

"Worthless woman..." He ran the demonic claws over the gold, his black wings, resting against his tattooed back. Cyn coughed up blood and strained to talk.

"Ji-Ji.." More blood spilled onto the temple dojo floor.

"Anhie manisha samie.... Cyn mahuricshi..." he chanted. He waited for a moment before his eyes began to glow blood red in anger, "Anhie manisha samie! Cyn mahuricshi!!" Nothing happened, Cyn looked up at the approaching Devil.

"Dev- il...The dev.." The crimson puddle widened and splattered. She pushed herself up, stumbling backwards.

"ANHIE MANISHA SAMIE!! CYN MARURICSHI!!" He chanted loudly and nearly screamed in frustration. The blood on the floor lit up in flames and Cyn fell backwards and onto her butt. "WORTHLESS LOWLIFE!! HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY POWER!!" Devil grasped her by the throat and threw her against the wall, in pure rage. Blood spilled into the wall and Cyn felt everything grow cold and watched as the light of the candles were reduced to blackness.

"Hate me... Curse me.... Hate me.... Curse me..."


	6. Twist and Turn

Chapter 6:

Twist and Turn

"Cyn! Cyn! Wake up!" The darkness shuddered. "Cyn! Dammit Cyn!" The young girl felt a slap; she groaned. White. Bright white lights....

"Ahgg..." Cyn bolted upright, was grasped by the shoulders firmly, and pushed roughly down unto whatever it was she was on. "ARRGGHHH!" She lashed out unconsciously, slashing through a dark man's throat. He grasped the wound and began to choke. Cyn struggled to get away, fiercely yanking on the metal chains holding her down. Bright brown eyes looked up at her from his face. Tears streamed down, staining his cheeks, but he didn't once open his mouth to sob or scream in pain.

"Cyn... Cyn.. I-I.." His eyes softened. TONY?! TONY!!Cyn tried to calm the beast that apparently had taken over her, trying to call out his name. "I-I love you... Cyn..." She felt a sudden shock, a sharp pain vibrating through her heart. TONY!! TONY!! I LOVE YOU TOO!! PLEASE! PLEASE! Help me!!!"I love you Cyn... but.." the struggle suddenly stopped. Her blue eyes widened. Her subconscious seemingly knew what he was going to do but all of this made her afraid, hurt, betrayed, and above all, confused, NO! NO TONY!! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!! PLEASE-"But I must do this." A glint of silver and a single gunshot and it was all over.....

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" A cold sweat ran down her back. Cyn's bright blue eyes stared, wide-eyed and unaware it was a nightmare, at the stone floor covered in dried blood. Her chest heaved, and her mind throbbed. The dim candlelight flickered and messed with her vision. Cyn closed her eyes, reluctantly recalling the nightmare and resting her eyes, trying to calm down. She pushed herself off of the wall and stumbled across the room, past the golden Buddha statue and out unto the temple grounds. She tripped and fell into the grass, sharp pain echoing through her head.

"Cyn?" A deep voice full of disbelief found its way to her hears.

"A..Ahh...." A groan was all she could manage.

"Cyn... You're... You're hurt!!" A pair of strong arms lifted her up. The cool wind seemed to howl as she stared blankly into the sky as she was carried quickly into some kind of shelter in what seemed seconds.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A mop of red came into view. Followed by light brown eyes and Asian tanned skin.

"H-Hwo..Hwoaarr.." Cyn coughed up blood; it took only one split second for a cool, damp, blood stained rag to wipe the blood from her skin.

"Sh... Hush. Yeah, It's me. Hwoarang. Ok? Hwoa-rang.. Ok? Remember?" Cyn nodded. "Good. At least I know you don't have amnesia or somethin'." He let out a deep sigh of relief and lifted her head, putting a pillow behind it. She winced as he picked up a needle that she suddenly realized that he was sewing her back up. "Heh... Don't worry. I was part of the medics during the tournaments and classified A.M.AF.T.S. Medic in the military." Cyn's eyes widened.

"Oh.. Fuc.." She coughed. Hwoarang let out a small chuckle. "What the hel.." Cough. "... Is A.M.AF.T.S. ?"

"Army/Marine/Air Force Training Squad."

"You... trained people to do this?"

"Heh, sort of. More of surgery type thing, injections, medicine science, you know, stuff." Cyn laughed.

"Stuff huh?"

"Yeah, and everything else I learned from Master Baek.... Master..." Hwoarang smiled at the sound of Baek's name. He chuckled. "I'm glad I can finally use his name as more of a happy memory than before." He tied the final stitch and cut the string.

"What's been up wit' you? I saw you at the tournament but you seemed to be thinkin' 'bout somethin'."

"Nothin' serious just recalling everything that's happened over the past year, that's all."

"How come I don' believe you?"

"I donno! You tell me!" Hwoarang laughed.

"You've changed.... A lot." She looked at him in a thoughtful look. He smiled.

"..... You know what?" Cyn raised an eyebrow. "I haven't really changed." He looked at her, his light brown eyes flickered. "I used to be this way before Baek was taken from me.... and I changed after that." His smile broadened. "I've gotten Baek back, and I laid him to rest. Along with all the bad memories he wouldn't have wanted me to remember him by." Cyn couldn't believe it. He was finally happy, after everything that had happened to him. If only... Jin could do the same....


	7. Unpredictable

Chapter 7:

Unpredictable

"What happened?" Cyn listened intently as Hwoarang opened his mouth to speak. The red head told of how he was angry at her and Jin for cursing him like they were, how he realized there was a reason why the demon cursed him, and how he realized there was only one way to redeem himself of his sins, to find and defeat the monster that was controlling his hate. The monster that killed his Master and targeted him. Hwoarang told his story of how he didn't trick his General and go AWOL, of how he told him to his face that he was leaving, how he demanded leave, and how he walked right out of the front door. The story escalated into what he learned, and how he defeated his own evil and the monster. It ended late at night with the final statement, 'I believe Master Baek intended this whole thing... That he alone knew what I would do, and planned it all out. He is smiling somewhere now.'

"That's absolutely unbelievable..." Hwoarang grinned,

"I know but... See?" He showed the spot where the black mark had been placed and it was no longer there. Cyn could do nothing but smile back at him. Hwoarang looked at Cyn, taking in the sad-like blue eyes that held something unspeakable. "What happened to you after... after you asked me where Ka-Jin was?" Hwoarang changed the way he stated Jin's name.

"I... I went to find him in the tournament Dojo, near the Mishima mansion... and He ... was there." Hwoarang nodded.

"Yeah... And?"

"He... was chained." Hwoarang's eyes widened. "He was hanging in front of the statue, Kazuya was doing something to him.. Heihachi watched. Jin woke up and he battled them. He... Sprouted wings.. And had strange tattoos... All over him. He flew right through the roof." Hwoarang looked a little unsure but was astonished when Cyn showed him the black feather.

"That's no bird feather... I, have no idea what it is." Hwoarang admitted. Cyn continued,

"After that I was attacked by Heihachi and Kazuya helped me escape. Apparently, he wasn't himself when he tried to do something to Jin. Then I ran and bumped into Steve, he went to see Tony for me, and and-"

"Who's this 'Tony'?" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. Cyn blinked then chuckled.

"A good friend. Anyway, after that I was ambushed by the Tekken-Shu-"

"The Tekken-Shu???!! OH HELL NO-"

"Hwoarang! Check this!" Hwoarang calmed temporarily, "Paul helped me out and then I met up with him, Steve, and Lei. Then Kazuya showed up again and I went to see Jin, He attacked me but it wasn't him. It wasn't! I know... I know it wasn't-Hwoarang it-" Cyn grasped Hwoarang tightly in a hug, looking for support.

"I know.. I know... I've seen Ka-Jin, do some strange things that wasn't like him, too." He patted her back and returned the hug. "I'll help you figure this all out." She pulled back and scratched the back of her head,

"Promise? I don't wanna be alone anymore."

"Promise." He stood up and flicked out the light. "Now get some rest. You'll need it. I'm just in the other room, alright? Halla if you need me." He left the room.

Cyn stared out of the window into the clear midnight blue star speckled sky. A deep sigh escaped her lips before her bright blue eyes closed and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep, for the first time in over a year.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kiss me!" Cyn giggled. "One kiss is all I ask!" Tony laughed.

"Tony, stop it." She blushed.

"One kiss my love! Our first!" She dodged his attempts and smiled sweetly.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She tried running but one small silver glint and another gunshot stopped it all. She turned, it all seemed in slow motion. Tony grasped his side and the playful smile faded from his face. "NO! TONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" She screamed, as she tried to lunge for him but someone was holding her back. "Let me go! Lemme go!!!" Tears streamed down her face and made an endless sea. Cyn looked into the floor of her own tears to see her captor.... for it only to have been herself.


	8. Slight Breeze

Chapter 8:

Slight Breeze

Cyn awoke with a start. Her chest beat rapidly as the light before her eyes flashed red. Crimson inferno swirled and dripped in her vision, silently massacring the film on her eyes. It dripped. Slowly it became darker, and darker, switching hues in between sharp pains scratching at her insides. Her heart thumped loudly and jumped then ceased for a moment. Cyn opened her eyes, blinded by the bright light streaming into the living room window, she stumbled and fell, crashing into the glass coffee table lined with black engraved with Korean dragons, printed in gold. She groaned as she tried to push herself up only succeeding in slipping on the shards of glass, cutting through her skin. A slight breeze blew from the window. The floor lightly vibrated as a sliding door opened politely with very little sound. Not a second passed before the light footsteps became stomps in a fast pace. Cyn know Hwoarang was here.

"Cyn! Cyn, oh damn. What the fuck happened to you?"

"S-sorry! I'm so.. sorry!" Hwoarang grasped her firmly by the arm and helped her to the couch. She looked at the floor, ashamed at what she had done in spite of her paranoia. Hwoarang looked at her bare arms and face, which were cut by the glass, and dusted the rest of the glass from her shirt and pants.

"Eh...." Hwoarang checked over the small wounds before standing back up again, "I'll be right back. Don't move." With that he left the room, the slight ruffle of his training pants, was the only sound left. Cyn ran a hand through her half golden red, half black hair before looking at her hands, trying not to concentrate on the pain that Devil Jin left in the back of her head. The door opened once more.

"Hold out your arms." Cyn nodded at his request and did what she was told. The usually hotheaded Korean was calm and peaceful while pulling the small pieces of Korean glass from her arms and face and applying ointment and bandage. He paused shortly after he finished and sighed. "You were tossing last night. I went to wake you up but.... Something stopped me. Your nightmare stopped me. I saw it." Cyn's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you saw my nightmare?!"

"Only a fragment. But it was still as fragment I wish I would have not experienced." Hwoarang looked away, down at the Korean table that was now shattered. "We are all like that table, shattered and broken, until we make up our minds to stop what's killing us inside. Only we can stop it. Cyn, I don't know what is going on with you or your life, but it's best that you stand up and fight this alone."

"A-a... alone..." Cyn's heart began to hurt at the mere sound of the word.

"When we think we fight alone, often times we find that the courage to fight alone, is the hope of other people. The hope that they can help somehow." Hwoarang looked longingly at the porcelain frame that held a picture of his master. Cyn took a deep breath as if she had been holding it the whole time.

"Hwoarang I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be," He sighed heavily. "What I told you yesterday was only half truth full lie. I can't stand to look at his picture anymore. It hurts more than my heart, it hurts my soul." Cyn rubbed her eyes and scratched at the bandaging on the back of her head. She stood up and stretched, as if nothing happened, then stared at her hands for a moment before slipping on her shoes and stuffing her hands in their pockets. "W-Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Eh... And you complain about Jin and his one word sentences."

"......"

"Are you coming back?"

"I.... Don't know."

"I figured as much." Hwoarang stood as well, then took a key from the side table near the door and handed it to her, "Take it. Come back when you need to, I might not be here. Come and go as you wish. I'm not stopping you." Cyn looked at the small silver key, then nodded as she took it and put it away in her pocket. "Cyn."

"Hm?"

"What ever truth you find out.... Don't let it consume you and change who you are, even if it is who you are that you find out." Hwoarang looked at the door behind her. "Don't become like me." He bowed his head.

"For you. For your honor. I won't. I won't become you or anyone else, brother." She turned on her heel and opened the door, giving a slight wave before closing it behind her. Hwoarang sighed once more and glanced at the porcelain framed picture again.

".... Master... Did you hear that? She called me brother. Thank you. Thank you for a family, the one I never had without you. Thank you Master Baek." He smiled sadly before drawing the blinds closed and leaving the room. The shards of glass shimmered in the darkness, some coated in blood, others in secret tears beyond human imagination. The black lacquered Korean wood sat silently, forgotten and left in splinters. The cool breeze shifted the blinds and light poured through, sending a clear golden light to softly shine on the reflecting glass, still somewhat hidden in the darkness.


	9. Lose

Chapter 9:

Lose

"HAHAHAHA... And THEN-" Paul's cell phone rang. "Eh. Hold on guys." Steve and Lei exchanged glances as Paul took his call. "Hello? Hm.. HEY HWOA! How's it been? Hm? Hm... What?! Whoa? Are you serious?!" Paul stood up and banged his fist on the table. "There's no way she can-" Hwoarang's voice seemed solemn as he spoke over the phone. Paul grit his teeth. He didn't necessarily LIKE the red headed Korean, but Cyn was like a daughter to him and Hwoarang was like a brother to her, so he had to deal with it. Steve and Lei tried to listen carefully in order to understand what was going on but Hwoarang was speaking too softly. "There ain't no WAY I'm gonna let-" Paul heard the other side cut off. "Dammit. Stupid red headed..." Paul mumbled and groaned on what to do as he sat back down and took a sip of his beer.

"Wha? What was it mate?" Steve asked, curious enough to be killed while asking.

"...... It's Cyn." Lei looked at Paul in a rather confused look. "That Korean found her yesterday, and said she had had an encounter with Kazama's boy, only it wasn't him. There's something screwy going on here, then again there's always something screwy going on when those Mishimas are involved. The redhead said she left this morning." Paul looked to the ceiling of his apartment and tottered on the two legs of his chair.

"Well, I suggest we go an' find her. Where has she gone?" Steve looked thoughtfully out the window.

"Hwoa thinks she is headed out back to where he found her."

"Hm... probably to stand up to whoever this 'imposter Jin' was." Lei added to Paul's statement.

"Oh bugga... Then let's go! We haven't any time to loose! If there is an 'Imposta Jin' then he will have to be stronger than she is! We have to help!" Steve stood up this time.

"The redhead says 'no'. Stupid Korean.... Hmph... Says if we try to interfere with her plans, he'll take care of us personally."

"You don think he can." Lei asked.

"HELL NAW. That idiot couldn't take Kazama's boy out when they were fifteen! And the thinks he can take me out! HA! I'll have him know I beat Kazuya in the first tournament! HA!" Paul thrust his fist into the air and put his hands on his hips.

"Really? I think I missed that fight." A deep voice poured from the open window, as all three of them jumped. Paul turned around and jumped nearly out of his skin.

"KA-KAZUYA! WHAT THE FU-" Paul was cut off by a slight grin from the dark skinned tall man dressed in dark blue pants, black boots, and a light blue suit shirt, sunglasses to the tip of his nose. He stood to his full height and unfolded his arms. "That's trespassing! Get out."

"Is it? You forget yourself, Phoenix." Kazuya looked calmly at the American. Paul sneered. Lei stood up beside Steve.

"What is it you want?" Lei's eyes narrowed.

"Your soul."

"What?"

"On the other hand.... This is but a warning. Next time there will be no warning."

"What in bloody hell?" Steve looked at Kazuya then to Lei.

"This makes it more fun... Don't you agree?" Kazuya grinned menacingly. Paul grit his teeth. Not another moment passed before Kazuya disappeared in a flicker of shadows.

"Damn those Mishimas and their games! I bet ten to none that Kazuya is playing us all in his hand." Paul said in half disbelief half knowingly that it was probably true.

"Bugga..." Steve held his head in confusion. Lei remained quiet.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Yes.... Most likely." Lei stared into his coke.

"What? Most likely what?" Paul asked.

"This is a chess game... And we've only begun to realize." Steve and Paul exchanged surprising looks as they too begun to think about their current situation.

"You mean....?" Lei nodded.

"I believe so." The three got quiet as they wondered of their next move.

"Then... what he just said means... that its almost over?" Steve asked.

"It hasn't begun. This is only the prelude to the symphony." Lei took a large swallow of his coke and threw the empty bottle out the window. It took a quiet second before-

"YOU DAMN HOOLIGAN! KEEP YOUR COKE BOTTLES TO YOURSELF!!!" Lei looked out the window at an angry elderly woman waving her purse menacingly.

"GOMEN NA SAI!! GOMEN NA SAI!!" Lei yelled down to the woman, apologizing to her through Japanese. Lei brought himself back in from the window and was faced by Steve with an enormous question.

"So... If you're saying that this is the prelude.... Then how are we going to...." Lei opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Paul.

"Kazuya is a Mishima. Mishimas ALWAYS have the game set before you make your move. We have no choice but to play his game." Paul began to whisper harshly. "But THIS time I will NOT LOSE. NOT THIS TIME MISHIMA KAZUYA."


	10. Temple

Chapter 10:

Temple

"So. You showed up." Cyn's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Cyn looked at the blonde haired woman.

"......."

"Look. If you're in league with Kazuya or Heihachi-"

"Nether."

"What is it YOU want? Since EVERYONE wants something from me."

"Not much. Not much for you to handle anyway. Besides I have something you want." She removed her sunglasses to reveal a set of turquoise blue eyes.

"Me? What do you know of me?"

"More than you know of yourself."

"What do you want from me?"

"You know Steve Fox."

"Yeah."

"I need to see him." Cyn looked the blonde woman up and down, just now realizing that she was wearing the strangest spandex shirt and leather pants.

"So you want me to set up a show date where you see him, now what was it you said about my half?"

"Information."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb."

"..... So... What you're saying that you know something I want to know and in exchange for information, you want to meet with Steve Fox."

"Exactly."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Nina." The blonde slid from her seat on the edge of the Buddhist altar and looked at Cyn.

"Nina... Williams?" She nodded. "I've heard of you. You're an assassin. A famous one. Did THEY send you?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly WHO I'm talking about."

"Not to worry. They won't know of this. So, it's a deal then?" The blonde held out her hand. Cyn looked at it for a moment. Her blue eyes met the blonde's blue eyes and she grasped her hand firmly.

"Deal." The blonde smiled and took her hand back; searching in her pocket, she pulled out a handheld tape recorder and gave the tape to Cyn. Cyn's eyes flickered as she took it and put it away in her own pocket.

"Very well. How soon can I get to him?"

"How soon can I get my four-one-one?"

"Answering a question with another question in specific words.... Keep that up and you'll be your very own assassin."

"Spish...." Cyn sneered.

"I have your information right here." Nina pulled out a small compact disk half the size of a regular CD. Cyn took it from the woman and looked at it.

"It's clear. I don't see an encoding anywhere." Cyn flipped it over and looked through it. Nina opened the case revealing a golden compact disk.

"It's there. The case is specially concealed to camouflage the disk. I'm amused that you saw the disk in the first place."

"Amused." Cyn sneered again. "Right. Now to see to what you want. What do you plan to do with Steve?"

"........."

"Come on. Pray tell. I can't go on and sell my friend out to an assassin, especially since the Mafia is after him."

"He is my son." Nina looked off into the light of the candle. Cyn stared at her in shock.

"But Steve-"

"He was a genetic copy made from cryrotonic fertilization."

"So basically, you were sedated when some scientist took and egg from you and just put your DNA into the cell, making a clone of you... Like asexual reproduction."

"The disk was right. You are a straight A student. Good job kid."

"..... I'm not a kid. And if what you said is true.... Then, there is a chance he'll get away from the Mafia."

"Very slim."

"But still a chance." Cyn thought about the disk. "Where did you get this?"

"You want to find more and yet you haven't read anything yet."

"If I want the story, I want the whole story."

"Mishima Conglomerate Scientific Research Development Department of Identity."

"I'll be sure to remember it." Cyn pulled her cell phone out and dialed quickly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Eh? Hello!" Steve answered Paul's phone as Paul walked out of the shower. "Oh! Hi Cyn! Yeah! This is Paul's phone."

"What are you doing with Paul's phone?" Cyn's voice came over the phone.

"Hm? Oh, well Lei and I are over here watching the game and Paul was in the shower so, I answered it."

"Right. Well I need to talk to you anyway. I need to meet you tonight-"

"Ok, I'll tell the guys-"

"No! Just you. Not the other two. There's something that needs to be told."

"You found something?!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cyn looked at Nina then answered Steve, "Sort of. Meet me at the corner of Yurei Drive and Coronia Street at seven."

"Ok, then." Steve's voice traveled over the speaker.

"Don't tell anyone. And make sure to be alone. I don't want the cops to catch us."

"You stole it?"

"Sort of."

"Aww.... bugga, Cyn. Why do you-"

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure alright?"

"Sure."

"Then, see ya."

"Yah, bye." Cyn cut off the phone. Still holding it, she silently gestured for Nina to wait.

"Three. Two. One." She dialed again.

"Hello?" Steve's voice came back.

"Hey Steve, something's come up and I wont be able to make it, but I'm sending a friend of mine that has the information."

"Wha? Well all right. Same place same time?"

"Of course."

"Alrighty."

"Bye."

"Bye." Cyn ended the call and turned the cell phone off. Nina clapped.

"How long have you practiced?"

".... Since I could talk."

"I'll meet him there tonight."

"Good. While you're at it could you drop this phone off at 186 Sakaiskukei Road?"

"Where do you want it?"

"In the mail box will be fine or just anywhere you can put it for my friend to find it."

"Very well." Nina took the phone and handed Cyn a card.

"What's this?"

"Can't you read?"

"..... You have your own business card? That's hilarious."

"You're not laughing."

"......."

"I like you kid. You've got spunk. See ya around." Nina left the ancient temple. Cyn watched her fade into the thick fog outside in the forest surrounding the building. She looked at the card one last time before putting it away into her pocket.

"Cyn...." She whirled around; her eyes darted back and forth in the dimly lit stone room. Buddha glowed in the flickering light of the white candles that never seemed to go out. "Cyn...."

"Who's there?! Show yourself you coward!!" She took fighting stance, watching every time the flame moved she knew there was another in the room. "Jin? ..... Or is it Kazuya? Show yourself!!!"

"Technically both..." Cyn's eyes grew wide as the candles flickered out.


	11. Identity

Chapter 11:

Identity

"Hey! Hey!" A voice came to him and the boy grumbled in his sleep. "HEY YOU GET UP NOW! YOU DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING!" The Mexi-American sat straight up and his large brown eyes darted around the room franticly though it didn't take him long to notice the source of the voice. "God-damn, Carlos, You sleep like a rock." The officer scratched the back of his head and looked at the man on the bed.

"Well what do you expect? I WAS shot. If you didn't notice." The Mexi-American removed the white hospital sheets and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Oh, and don't get used to calling me that. My name is Tony, got it?"

"Were you in drama class back in high school by any chance?" Tony glared at the man in the uniform.

"Shut up, Striker...... " He paused, "Ok, maybe I was. So what?" The officer laughed as Tony tied up the strings of his tennis shoes and hopped of the bed.

"You're a complete dramatizer! I thought there was something funny about you!"

"Shut up, Striker."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Holy shit...."

"No need for such language, Cyn..." The voice became seductively death lined.

"If you're not Jin.... Or Kazuya... Then...."

"I'm what you Christians call 'Satan'.... I am what you Baptists call 'Devil'...." The darkness was shattered for a split second by a blaze of purple-red lightning. "I am Set.... I am Amatsu Mikaboshi.... I am Itzcolihuqui... I am Erebus... I am all."

"Set...Egypt? Amatsu Mikaboshi.... old Japanese? Itzcolihuqui... Aztec? Erebos.... Greek?"

"You read." The darkone's tone was of mockery.

"They're all... Gods of darkness."

"Darkness... Would you go as far as to call me Evil?" He whispered as his cold claw wrapped gently around her throat from behind. His long, sharp, black nails nipped playfully at the skin on her throat.

"......... You're probably about as Evil as they come."

"Do I hear.... doubt?"

"......."

"I know who I am.... but who are you?" He whispered into her ear. "Who are you really, CYN?!" In a quick stroke, his black nails slit her throat and he sent her falling onto the cold hard stone floor.

"Wh--.... Whaddya mean?" Cyn coughed and held her throat.

"My power would not work on you. WHY?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Devil grasped her by the throat and pulled her into the air. "I curse you.... You still live. I bash your head in... You still live. I slit your throat... And you still live! WHAT ARE YOU?! Are you Hers!!? Are you Her fighter?! ANSWER ME!!" Devil's grip grew tighter. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" He seethed. Cyn grinned unexpectedly,

"No.... More than me.... No less than.... human." Cyn began to choke. Devil bellowed in rage and sent her flying once more to the hard stone. Cyn's heart beat rapidly, her blood pulsed in her veins, her eyes remained shut tightly and her teeth bared in pain. All was silent. All was dark. "No more.... than me... No less... than human. NO MORE ... THAN ME.. NO LESS THAN HUMAN!!!" Cyn screamed, making it echo throughout the temple.

The darkness swept across her eyes as they opened slowly in fear and bravery. A small warm light came into view. Cyn tried to focus, just enough to see the person holding the light, but it failed. All she recognized was the source of the light. A candle.


	12. And The Truth Comes

Chapter 12:

And the Truth Comes

"Cyn. Cyn! Wake up. Come on! Wake up!"

"Unn..." Cyn shifted on her back, "Ugh... ... Tony.... Mmmmm... To..ny..." Her eyes shot wide open and stared straight into the face of the Mexi-American. "TONY?!" The boy grinned and blushed slightly.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Cyn looked to the wall.

"How long have you been in here? And.... Where is HERE?"

"An old monk found you inside the old temple and started to take you to the Police station but I intervened just in time. This is my apartment." Cyn sat up and looked around at the bedroom, painted in beige with blue sheets on the bed she was in.

"How... What did I say in my sleep...?"

"You... Heh,...Well, you called for me...." Tony looked at her, his face turning a slight red. "But, you called me by my fake name. And you seemed more.... passionate, I suppose you could say.... for Jin."

"'Fake'? 'Passionate'? What?" Cyn blushed and looked him in the face.

".. My.. Real name is Montiegro." He looked away, "Montiegro Carlos." Cyn sat wary for a moment, uneasy at what was to come next. "I've... always sort of had a 'thing' for you ever since we met. I thought it would just blow over in a few days. I was wrong. On the contrary, I... It grew. But you probably wouldn't believe me if I said I loved you." Cyn's heart skipped a beat, and frankly unable to speak for her lack of words, Tony continued, "But you would hate me if I told you the truth so... give me one last moment.... Just one.. Before you run to Jin." He leaned forward and took her lips softly at first then firmly. Transfixed on his closed eyes, Cyn stared in shock. He pulled off just barely close and looked back at her. Montiegro sighed heavily and retreated off the bed.

"Wha... Why... Whe.. Huh?" Still at a loss for words, Cyn looked confused and dazed by the afterglow of contact. Montiegro turned slowly back to her and leaned close,

"Hit me."

"Wh-What?! Why?!" She was shocked at his sudden request.

"That's what happens when a guy kisses a girl and the girl doesn't like him, right?"

"Who... Who said I didn't like you?" Montiegro paused,

"I know you don't. I can see it. You love Jin, and it doesn't matter to me that you don't like me, as long as YOU'RE happy." He blushed, "If you're happy then I'm happy." Regaining herself, Cyn responded rather cocky,

"Well, I'm happy." She grasped him quickly and flung him face up onto her lap before aggressively kissing him. Montiegro, clearly in heaven, pulled her closer, sliding his tongue into her mouth and messaging the inside of it. After a moments passing they parted, Cyn's turn to blush.

"And.. Now I am, but..." Montiegro looked away and sat up. "What about.."

"Jin? He's my Master. He's like a big brother figure; nothing more." His eyes flickered and she sighed, "It's the truth. Please. Please believe me!" Cyn flung herself on Montiegro's chest. She felt a strange lump in his breast pocket and pulled out a golden badge. She sat back in surprise.

"You... You.." He looked at her sadly. "You're a... You were going to hand me in weren't you?!"

"Only after I found enough evidence to prove your innocence."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" He looked her straight in the eyes,

"I love you." Her heart skipped a beat and she looked away to keep her heart from bursting out,

"You know... You say the truth sometimes but... You ALWAYS leave me speechless." She fumbled and rubbed her thumbs over the golden badge.

"Does that mean, you'll trust me?"

"...."

"I guess not."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

".... How do you always... Nevermind." Cyn handed the badge back.

"You know, not all cops are bad."

"...."

"There's Lei Wulong. He helped you out. Gave you a home with Jin. Gave you a new life. Then there was Zack Angeles."

"... Zack... He was.."

"Yeah, he was. He was undercover at the time. He swore to protect you with his life. He... asked me to do the same. I would have even if he hadn't asked."

".... Then there was you." He raised an eyebrow at Cyn's statement. "You helped me. You.. Love.. Me. You.." She stuttered over her words, "You're a really great singer." She ended quickly. Montiegro laughed outright.

"You think so? Well, cops have to learn all types of skills. The best way to catch a crook is to be one. Ever heard of it?"

"I find it hard to believe YOU were ever in trouble."

"Many a times. I was prankster and class clown back in elementary, Jr., and High school. Not to mention I was a really psychotic pyromaniac and set the cafeteria kitchen on fire." Cyn shook her head in bewilderment. "Heh. I'll have to tell you some stories sometime."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is she?! UGH!" Steve kicked the light pole and looked at his watch for the fifth time and it still said seven.

"I'm afraid Cyn won't be joining us tonight." Steve whirled around to stare the blonde haired, blue-eyed woman in the face.

"You're..!"

"That's right. Remember me?"

"From the fourth tournament..."

"The name's Nina. Nina Williams."

".... Steve Fox." They shook hands and Nina studied him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Miss Nina?"

"For what you were made from." Steve looked at her strangely and eyed her with a sense of questioning. She continued, "You were made from me."


	13. The Invite

Chapter 13:

The Invite

She tightened her gloves and brushed her fingers through her hair. She grasped the knife firmly and with one quick stroke, her ankle long hair was cut to the middle of her back. Red faded to dyed ebony strands fell to the ground and she pulled her red orange hair into a low ponytail. Her bangs fell free and down a little past her chin almost to her collar bone. Montiegro stood at the door with an expression of uneasiness. Her clear blue eyes flashed arrogantly as she cleaned the pocket knife and put it in her pocket.

"Where ya goin'?" She whipped around to meet the Mexi-American's chocolate eyes.

"I wanna get this over with. I can't stand it. All I'm doin' is just waitin' around here."

"Cyn…"

"Montiegro?"

"…….." He sighed, "There's no way I can get you change your mind, is there?"

"Nope." Cyn bent down and picked up the hair from the floor and threw it in the trash.

"You know…" He scratched the back of his head, "I've never been 'Demon-hunting' before." Cyn blinked, she knew he didn't believe her, 'He'll find out soon enough. I KNOW what I saw.'

"Neither have I." She pat him on the shoulder. "But it can't be that hard. He IS angry at me after all."

"Great." Montiegro's voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Not to mention, thanks to that, he'll probably find us."

"…."

"Cheer up. You've been through worse."

"Have I?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Hey. Don't worry about it."

"How am I NOT supposed to worry?!" Cyn laughed,

"I'll think of something. I always do."

"And I repeat… 'Great'." Montiegro scratched the back of his head and followed Cyn out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Made from…." Steve's ears were deceiving him, he thought, but then, this woman couldn't be….

"Here." She handed him a compact disk, smaller than the average one and begun to take her leave.

"Huh? H-Hey! Wait!" She merely glanced back before taking off down the street and disappearing in the night. Steve ran a hand through his hair and scanned over the physical appearance of the disk with his crystal blue eyes. "Could she be…" His words trailed off then something more urgent stung him mind, "Wait! She said, 'Cyn won't be joining us tonight.' She must have set this up! Just so I wouldn't try and go after her! Cyn is going after Jin! Cyn, you slick little devil…" With that special need of emergency attention, he ran to find Lei and Paul.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The streetlights crept along annoyed by the slick shadows and the nighttime ritual of the street fighters and unsuspecting tourists. Cyn's long red hair swept the back of her shirt and glittered in the streetlight. Montiegro adjusted the gun and followed her through the streets. They soon came upon Jin's home, all pitch black, no lights inside shining like they used to.

"Something's in there." Cyn rubbed her black scar to soothe the sting in her left arm.

"……" Montiegro cocked the gun and walked slowly up to the door, avoiding the windows, Cyn close behind. He held up his hand and waved it forward twice. When nothing happened he turned around to Cyn whose eyebrow was raised in confusion. He grinned and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He then tapped her and pointed to the other side of the door. Cyn shook her head and then swiftly moved to the other side of the door. Montiegro held up his fingers and used them to silently count down from three. When he reached Zero he kicked the sliding door in and busted the frame. The gun he held, he knew would and could not kill the demon, if there even was one. It would though, hold off the demon for enough time for Cyn to get away. Everything was silent. Nothing happened, nothing jumped from the shadows, and nothing moved. He cautiously motioned for her to step in. Cyn found the light switch and flipped it. Cyn gasped and Montiegro's eyes grew big in disgust and surprise. There on the floor, written in blood were the words: I am waiting. Cyn stared at the writings as Montiegro searched the rest of the house. After twenty minutes, he came back.

"Nothing, No one."

"I'm sure I felt something here."

"Well, what ever it is, it's gone." He shook his head and rubbed his hand. Cyn glanced at the claw marks on the floor and walls. The cool night breeze blew softly and whistled through the trees. A piece of paper brushed the side of her leg and Cyn picked it up. Slightly torn, the print was her and the Mexi-American, standing in the house, both staring at the blood stained floor, just as they had been twenty minutes before. Cyn's scar pricked horribly and she shivered, looking out the door. Montiegro rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Cyn.

"Seriously, Cyn, this is starting to get real creepy, real fast."

"I know…. I know…"

"…… Cyn, I don't know how 'demons' think or act bit I don't wanna find out. Of all my years in the P.D. I know for a fact that this is real blood, and it's fresh. I don't think whoever wrote this was Jin."

"It has to be. I know what I saw. And besides he's the only one with a key to this house."

"Cyn…. You said he's Japanese right? Well, this is definitely English."

"He must really want me dead…." She looked out the door.

"For what you've told me of this 'demon' and Jin, I don't think it's Jin that wants you dead. I think it's the 'demon', and if it is…"

"Kazuya…" Montiegro nodded,

"I figure since he's Jin's father, he most likely has something to do with the 'demon' too…. Which means, after a while, he'll be after you too." Cyn swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, looking at the message on the floor,

"I think you're right."


	14. Gun Shots

Chapter 14:

Gun Shots

Steve ran through the apartment complex, racing to get to the top apartment where the other two waited. He finally reached the top, he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wit-" Paul stopped as he came into the front room, "What the hell?" Lei heard them both and came from the kitchen,

"What's the rush?"

"Cyn.. Cyn..." Steve as entirely out of breath, and Lei spotted the disk.

"Can I see that?" Steve looked up at the cop and took a deep breath.

"Why?"

"What's going on?" Paul intervened, knowing some how it was about Cyn.

"I.. I... I went to where Cyn wanted to meet me. Only Cyn didn't show up. She went to search for Jin. And..." Steve stood up straight still catching his breath.

"And?" Lei repeated.

"And instead of Cyn coming it was Nina."

"NINA?" Lei couldn't believe what Steve was saying.

"She... Nina gave me this." Steve held up the disk.

"Well, let's see what's on it." Paul took the disk and crossed the room to the desktop computer and loaded the compact disk in the drive. Lei and Steve stood watching. The computer brought up an instant window, showing bits of information.

"Subject: Steve Fox.... Intro fertilization.... Mother of the Target: Nina Williams?" Paul read aloud. Steve's blue eyes widened and he touched his scar, not knowing what to think. Lei seemed dumbfounded. "Wait, there's more." He scanned down the page and stopped. "Family: Mother: Nina Williams, Aunt: Anna Williams, Cousin: Annahalese Williams.... Mother... world known assassin.... Aunt... World known assassin.. Cousin..." Paul's eyes widened, "You guys are never gonna believe this." Lei and Steve leaned in closer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cyn looked Montiegro in the eyes. "You come or you don't. It's up to you." She turned around, "I'm still going no matter what." The mexi-american sighed,

"I'm telling you, I don't think going to the Mishima Fortress is a good idea."

"It never is." She replied, sticking her hands in her pockets. "But you know.. If you come with me.... I probably wouldn't get into a jam...." Cyn grinned.

"Cyn...." Montiegro groaned.

"Tony." He looked up, surprised at the name she called him, and she looked at him. "Are you coming or not?"

"..... Yeah. Fine." He annoyingly answered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cyn is..?!" Steve backed up, his blue eyes wide. "She... She has to know before-!" he didn't get to finish when his body ran, on impulse, out the door and down the stairs before Paul or Lei could do anything to stop him.

"Where the hell-" The blonde started, but was interrupted by the cop,

"Where Cyn is," The cop loaded his gun and strapped his gloves tighter, "The Mishima Fortress." Lei took off after Steve, Paul in hot pursuit.

"How do you know that Cyn'll be at the Fortress?"

"That's where Kazama, Jin will go. And if she gets a hold of him before-"

"Before she finds out..."

"Oi vey." Lei finished.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cyn took deep breaths slowly. Montiegro brushed the bangs from her face and she looked at him. The darkness around the Mishima Fortress was almost touchable, so thick was it. The mexi-american nodded,

"This is it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Steve ran as fast as his legs would take him. He needed a ride. Someone who could get him anywhere in less than five minutes even in downtown Tokyo

during a traffic jam. Someone crazy and fast. 'Alright mate, you'd betta be home.' The blonde ran to the old house door on the far left and banged as hard as he could.

"Alright! Alright! I'm comin'- Oh. Hey Steve." The Redhead answered the door loudly.

"I... Need... You... now... Need.. To go to... Mishima... Fortress..." Steve could hardly choke out what he wanted to say. Sure he had trained in running but Tokyo was huge and only now, since Cyn and Jin were in trouble, did Steve realize exactly how big the city was.

"Whoa... The Mishima Fortress?! What for?"

"Cyn... Jin... In trouble... Have ta hurry... Aw.. Come on mate.. Please?" The redhead shook his head and grabbed his keys off the table by the door, with no shirt and only a pair of jeans and his tennis shoes on Hwoarang stepped out of his house, locked it quickly and jumped on his motorcycle. Steve got on the bike behind the Korean as he revved it. Soon, they were speeding down the road.

"So what exactly are you talking about 'trouble'?" the redhead said loudly so the British man could hear him. Steve lifted his head and told Hwoarang everything that happened. The Korean's amber eyes widened and he stepped the cycle into turbo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Montiegro walked quietly behind Cyn, who walked carefully to the dojo door.

"This place gives me the creeps." The mexi-american shivered, and Cyn yanked her hand back after touching the searing hot handle on the door.

"We have to go in... He's there." She backed up slightly, "I'm scared."

"So am I..." Montiegro swallowed the lump in his throat, "On three. One... Two.... Three!" he two kicked the door open. Light flooded the corridor they

were standing in. Cyn took a step forward, Montiegro right behind her. When they stepped into the room, the door slammed shut. The two jumped and Cyn's heart

beat uncontrollable in her chest. Jin's figure came into view and the glow of his red eyes set off a string of fear in their hearts.

"You want to fight... Well, let's... Let's go!" She fell into stance, her muscles tense, trying to keep her mind stable. Devil Jin only growled, as he got closer. The door suddenly slammed open and two voices mingled, screamed,

"CYN! NO! DON'T!" Cyn and Montiegro looked at the blonde and the redhead.

"SHE'S USING YOU!" Steve's voice was cut off by a loud bang. Cyn turned just to see Jin falling backwards, blood falling from his chest.


	15. Annahalese's Mother

Chapter 15:

Annahalese's Mother

"JIN!" Cyn's mind raced as the Japanese demon-boy fell to the floor, covered in blood. She ran to his side, rolling him onto his back and lifting him up slightly in her arms. Her orange-red hair brushed his face lightly as she bent down to hear him breathe. Laughter erupted through the dojo. Steve and Hwoarang ran to Montiegro's side. A redheaded woman jumped from the rafters and landed on the dojo floor. Dressed in a red strapless, slit, pleather-like, dress, red high heels, and gloves, she stood tall, with sniper gun in hand. Hwoarang and Steve gawked at the sight of the woman's brazen outfit. Cleavage and all. Montiegro pulled his gun on her and cocked it,

"I'd say you're under arrest but I think that's kinda suggestive. Plus I'm a little too pissed to take you in. Maybe I should shoot you right now." His brow furrowed. The woman laughed and that only made the guys' situation worse. Montiegro was having a hard time not blushing. Cyn jumped up from holding Jin and ran at the woman, punching her in her face, making her stumble backwards and knocking the gun to the side.

"Bitch!" She spat. The redheaded woman just looked at the girl, after a moment she seered,

"You look so much like your father. It's a shame you don't have my beauty."

"What beauty?" Nina's voice cut through the air and the woman smiled. Nina dropped to the floor and walked up to her, standing a little from Cyn.

"Hello, dear sister. How have you been? Good I suppose?"

"Shut up, Anna."

"I'd hate to ruin the family reunion, but I'm not through beating the shit out of you for what you did to Jin." Cyn frowned deeply. Montiegro was reminded of Jin and went to him, finding him very much alive, and only nearly wounded thanks to the demon's help. He helped Jin up and Hwoarang went to help the Mexi-American.

"Ah. Annahalese. How you've grown." Anna flicked her shoulder length hair.

"What are you talking-"

"Cyn, that's… That's your mom." Steve set a hand on her shoulder and earned a look of confusing from the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-?!"

"It's true. It was in the files on the disk. I know it's bad but… You were an orphan at one point right?" The girl just looked in sheer disbelief at the blonde boy. Montiegro's voice cut in,

"You have GOT to be kidding me…." Hwoarang's snicker was heard after the Mexi-American finished his sentence. Unfortunately, Montiegro's sarcastic humor didn't save them from their predicament. Tension hung in the air and they began to feel as if it was hard to breathe, or maybe they were holding their breaths. Either way it looked like a three way cat fight was about to insue, that or Steve would get into the mix to stop Cyn from killing her 'mother'. He waited, patiently for either of them to make a move. The silence was tearing Cyn apart inside. Her mind kept flickering back to Montiegro's warm arms and the golden police badge. Hwoarang felt caught up in the middle of something that shouldn't have happened and he wanted it to all just go away. It wasn't long before the silence was broken by a familiar voice,

"FWEEZE!" Lei stood in the doorway with Paul next to him. Anna and Nina exchanged looks before parting to various exits.

"Ta ta Annahalese. Be a good girl for mommy." She winked and escaped as Lei and Montiegro opened fire on the two escaping. The flashes died down with the sound shortly after. Lei ran to Cyn and Steve tried to comfort her, to say it would be ok, that they would get Anna back for Jin.

"Cyn." Montiegro's voice came to the redhead. She turned to look at him, shock, awe, and disgust written all over her face. He smiled lightly and headed out the door with Jin and Hwoarang, on their way to the ambulance Paul had called before they arrived, knowing something stupid was going to happen. Cyn rubbed the black scar on her arm and took a deep breath before exiting with Steve, Paul, and Lei.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"So that's it." Cyn nodded. Jin smiled slightly then looked back at the hospital ceiling.

"Jin?"

"Hum?"

"Who… Who was the redheaded woman?"

"Anna?"

"No. The one…. The one who looked like Hwoarang," Cyn softly asked the surprised Jin. He coughed and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"Well, um…. Her name is Kaziya,"

"And?"

"……." Cyn gave him a mischievous look. "I loved her. I loved her so much." He blinked, "Wait, how did you-"

"You kept this in you wallet." She held up the picture of the two in the desert. "I saw it when the doctor wanted your health card."

"Oh." He blushed a little deeper.

"What…. What happened to her?"

"She… Ran away."

"Why?"

"She thought Hwoarang wouldn't accept us, so she ran away."

"Well that's stupid." She leaned back in the chair next to Jin's hospital bed. Jin chuckled lightly. His face held sadness and love. "I'm sure she'll realize how stupid she was to leave you and come back!"

"You think so?"

"Sure."

"….. It was actually a few years before you came back."

"Huh? When?"

"The time you were kidnapped. It was about the same time I ran off with Kazi and the others. When you came back, Kazi had died, killed by Devil. Then you left for the States, and she came back." He paused. "It was all an illusion when she came back. She wasn't but everything else was. She realized this I think, and ran away. Then you returned again and all this happened. This 'fourth' Iron Fist was actually the tournament. There was the one you crashed, and it got rescheduled. Then there was the one she screwed up and it got rescheduled to this past one."

"So…. I've been playing tag with this Kaziya." She laughed. "I sure would have liked to meet her."

"You would have liked her I know." Jin smiled.

"I… I might be leaving again, for the States." Cyn looked at the tiled floor. Jin watched her. "I have to go, yanno, to court and all. Get everything straightened out. Montiegro says he'll testify for me."

"……."

"I'll do my best, I just…. I'm kinda nervous. I never really stood up and faced my challenges and responsibilities." Cyn looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks Jin-san." A silence fell between them before,

"The fifth tournament is being arranged, I think. I know Kazuya will hold another one. You'll make it back before it right?" It was more of a statement looking for reassurance. Cyn nodded,

"As soon as everything is settled." She paused, "So how long has it been since she left?"

"About four months."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Annahalese," Montiegro's voice came from the door. "It was nice to meet you Jin, but we have to get going. The last few days have been out of whack."

"Good night then."

"Good night, Kazama-san." Cyn stood and hugged him, then headed out the door with Montiegro in hand. Jin laid there for a while, thinking of how much time it would take him to heal and how much time he had before Kazuya announced the fifth tournament.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

The wind blew softly; rustling the fallen leaves and the green sparkles still clinging to the trees. Brown eyes stared into the sky, blinking every now and then. It was quiet. A lot different from what had happened in the last few years. The dark skinned cop took a breath and sighed. Earlier he had poured out the whole story, from beginning to end, leaving out the encounter with demons and the mysterious murders that happened along the way. He had covered that part up marvelously, to protect the people's humanity and even their sanity.

Montiegro sighed again. It felt somewhat strange now that the truth was out. His superiors knew he was in love with the "criminal" and yet, he was happy. Not once did he complain about this or that. Not once did he yell or scream. Not once did he give up hope. No one recognized his honorable and dutiful actions. No one took into account of how he felt through such a terrible mess, and truthfully, the cop felt damned proud of himself.

Cyn- no – Annahalese didn't know what really happened when she was kidnapped. She didn't know that she had just been in a sleep-like state during the years she had been gone. She thought that only a few months had gone by and no one said a word. The Mexi-American smiled. She did now. Though she found that a lot of the information she had barely been seeking, had been somewhat degrading, she knew the truth now, and that was all that mattered. The cop might not have been able to stop many people from getting hurt, but most of the truth had come out and there was just one last thing he needed to worry about, whether or not Annahalese was convicted.

Montiegro turned, straightened his suit blazer and started up the Court steps. Recess was over.

* * *

.:A/N:. Fin 


End file.
